Nejihina
by Reachel
Summary: "Kak Neji tidak salah, itu adalah ujian cunin, wajar kakak melukaiku saat ujian karma memang harus begitu, maafkan aku ya kak, . . . . . aku seag membuat kakak cemas . . . . ." lirih Hinata berucap, membuat hati Neji kembali terenyuh. seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf, dialah yang salah, dialah yang melukai Hinata.


Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong putih rumah sakit, namun sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dokter, ia tertarik untuk mendengarkan percakapan seorang dokter dan ayah dari seorang pasien di sana.

"Tuan Hyuuga, saya memohon maaf sebelumnya, karna mungkin apa yang akan saya sampaikan pada anda ini tidak sesuai dengan yang kita semua harapkan." ucap dokter pada tuan Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Katakan saja dokter." nada tuan Hiashi datar namun Neji tahu betapa cemas pamannya itu saat ini.  
"Nona Hinata saat ini berada dalam keadaan koma, dan entah kapan ia akan sadar kembali." dokter menyampaikan informasi yang tidak hanya membuat tuan Hyuuga Hiashi cemas, namun kali ini apa yang diucapkan dokter itu juga telah membuat anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi mendengarkan dari balik pintu merasakan kecemasan yang tidak kalah besar dari sang paman.

Neji berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit demi menemukan sebuah pintu ruangan khusus untuk pasien koma. Ia berhenti didepan pintu kayu yang bercat putih, perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan dengan ragu melangkahkan kalinya masuk, matanya menjelajah seluruh ruangan itu demi menemukan sesosok gadis berambut pendek berwarna indigo yang tengah terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur bersprei putih dengan selimut senada warna menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke pundak. Dipandangnya gadis itu lekat-lekat, kemudian ia kamilahkan kembali kakinya, dengan ragu mendekati gadis yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Neji duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidur, perlahan ia mengambil tangan kanan gadis itu, begitu dingin dan lemah, Neji menggenggam tangan itu begitu lembut seolah-olah tangan itu adalah benda yang begitu rapuh yang dapat hancur begitu saja jika tertiup angin, Neji membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung tangan gadis itu.

"Hinata . . . . apa benar kau koma, nona Hinata . . . . bisakah anda mendengar suara saya, nona . . . . bangunlah." lirih Neji berbisik, tanpa ia sadari air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. "maafkan saya . . . . nona . . . . maafkan saya . . . . saya mohon nona, bangunlah . . . . bukalah mata nona . . . . tolong nona, jangan nona hukum saya dengan cara seperti ini . . . . ." Suaranya semakin lirih karna tercekat oleh isaknya sendiri yang berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak meluncur keluar.

Kini ingatan Neji kembali pada masa kecilnya, saat dimana ayahnya masih hidup, saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata kecil yang manis, saat ayahnya berpesan kepadanya untuk menjaga Hinata dengan sepenuh jiwa raganya, saat ayahnya berkata bahwa Hinata memiliki pati kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh kalangan Souke ataupun Bunke manapun di dunia ini, satu hal yang membuatnya pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin kelak. Namun semua kata-kata ayahnya tak lagi berarti saat ia kehilangan sosok itu, dan kemudian ia membenci Hinata lebih dari siapapun.

Neji terdiam dalam tangisnya, wajahnya terbenam di punggung tangan Hinata. Namun tangisnya terhentikan oleh rasa terkejut saat ia merasakan kepalanya dibelai lembut, ia semakin terkejut mengetahui siapa yang membelai kepalanya.

"Kak . . . . Neji . . . . kakak kenapa . . . . kakak nangis ya . . . . ? !" lirih Hinata bertanya sembari membelai lembut rambut coklat panjang Neji.

"Nona, anda sudah bangun ! ! !" Neji segera mengangkat wajahnya dari punggung tangan Hinata sembari tergesa menghapus air matanya. "Nona, tunggu sebentar ya, saya akan segera memanggil dokter ! ! !" segera Neji bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, segera ia berlari memanggil dokter.  
Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi telah meninggalkan rumah sakit sejak sore tadi. Tiba-tiba telpon berdering keras. Tuan Hiashi bergegas melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah sakit saat dokter mengabarkan padanya bahwa putrinya sudah sadar dari koma. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kayu berwarna putih dengan jendela kaca kecil ditepi atas sebelah kanannya, dari sana ia melihat Neji tengah menyuapi Hinata dengan semangkuk bubur, sebuah senyum simpul muncul diwajahnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk dan melihat keadaan putrinya, iapun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ayolah nona, satu suap lagi saja." bujuk Neji sambil mengangkat satu sendok penuh bubur.  
"Mmmhhh . . . . . ." geram Hinata pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengaturkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.  
"Nona . . . . ." ucap Neji dengan nada pasrah.  
"Aku kenyang kak . . . . perutku sudah tidak muat . . . . ." lirih Hinata berucap.  
"Baiklah . . . . . " Neji meletakkan semangkuk bubur yang ada ditanganya ke meja disamping tempat tidur pasien.  
"Kak Neji . . . . ." panggil Hinata lirih.  
"Hm," singkat ia menjawabnya, dan segera ia alihkan pandangannya kembali pada Hinata.  
"Kakak tidak apa-apakan?" Hinata kembali bertanya dengan suara lirih.  
"Tidak, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Neji balik bertanya pada Hinata yang nampak masih lemah setelah baru sadar dari koma.  
"Soalnya tadi, kakak menangiskan?" Hinata menatap mata Neji lekat-lekat.  
"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau menghayatirkan keadaanmu sendiri sekarang." Neji dengan lembut menepuk kepala.

"Soalnya, kakak menangis tadi, . . . . tidak biasanya kakak menangis seperti tadi, . . . . aku jadi khawatir, kakak terluka ya . . . ?" Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat Neji menepuk kepalanya, dan kembali bertanya dengan suara yang sangat lirih, hampir seperti berbisik.  
"Ya, Hinata, aku terluka melihat dirimu seperti ini, dan dadaku terasa semakin perih kala aku ingat akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini." Neji mencengkeram dada kirinya kuat-kuat seolah ada luka parah yang tak terlihat disana.  
Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut, merangkum wajah kakak sepupunya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata mereka bertemu akhirnya, tatapan mata Hinata yang lembut mampu membuat hati Neji yang bergemuruh diterpa badai kebali tenang.

"Kak Neji tidak salah, itu adalah ujian cunin, wajar kakak melukaiku saat ujian karma memang harus begitu, maafkan aku ya kak, . . . . . aku seag membuat kakak cemas . . . . ." lirih Hinata berucap, membuat hati Neji kembali terenyuh. seharusnya dialah yang meminta maaf, dialah yang salah, dialah yang melukai Hinata.  
"Tidak nona sayalah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, sayalah yang salah . . . " ucap Neji penuh penyesalan, dirinya selalu berbuat salah, tapi Hinatalah yang selalu meminta maaf.  
"Kakak . . . . kita jangan pernah bertengkar lagiya . . . . " Hinata masih merangkum wajah Neji dalam tangannya.  
"Iya, nona . . . . " ucap Neji lembut.  
Malam yang damai diKonoha, gerimis perlahan menyapu bumi, menebar hawa dingin dan kesunyianmya. Neji menjaga Hinata sepanjang malam, ia terlelap dengan mimpi indah yang akhirnya datang dalam mimpinya.


End file.
